


Future's End

by taichara



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: The things that must be done, and how those things get themselves done.





	Future's End

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "dreaming of the future"

_... This will end._

Three words; the three little words that he clung to above all else.

Standing at Prime's shoulder, murmuring advice (subvocally or over tacnet); sitting ramrod-straight in council, hands folded, presenting his analyses; hunched over a workstation in the half-dark, processing reports and statistics and probabilities as fast as he could feed them into his mind ...

At all times, those three little words dogged his every thought, every decision, every move he made on that phantom chessboard. 

They dogged him, and they kept him moving, and pressed him onward.

Like this very moment, when his internals ached with overclock strain and barely-patched injuries, and it was all he could do to focus on the flickering, scrolling feeds in front of his cracked and bleary eyes.

Feeds of potential targets, acceptable and unacceptable.

Feeds of supply silos (almost nonexistent), weapons caches (somehow both too many and not nearly enough), personnel (far too few), casualties (look at them all; remember every name, burn them into your spark) ...

Madness. Madness that he needed to flog into something he could call 'order' without choking on the word like acid poured in his fuel lines.

He needed to, because no one else could. 

Because -- right that moment -- no one else would try. No one else wanted to stare those horrors down.

But he would. And did.

Again, and again, whatever it hollow out of him.

Because --

Prowl swore, to unseen witnesses --

Someday, this will end.


End file.
